Pekka-Eric Auvinen
Pekka Eric Auvinen aka the YouTube Killer (June 4th, 1989 - November 7th 2007) was the Finnish gunman responsible for committing a shooting at Jokela High School in Tuusula, Finland. It was the second school shooting in the history of Finland. He has been bullied since elementary school and has been shot with pellet guns on his way to school. He is described by his teachers as a bright student with a keen interest in history. On the day of the attack, Pekka-Eric Auvinen posted a video on Youtube, with the Stray Bullet soundtrack, which is also Eric's and Dylan's favorite song, predicting the massacre. He also posted a thread on 4chan stating Bye, going to shoot people at my school in jokela now. In the initial attack, Auvinen killed 8 people including his school principal, Helena Kalmi. He attempted to burn the whole school down by splashing kerosene to the walls. After annihilating the pupils, he shot himself in the head and died hours later in hospital. Philosophy-Personality His ideologies included a mix of cynicism, social Darwinism, antihumanism and nihilism, describing humanity as overrated and a species among other animals. He was also a fervent militant atheist as well, perceiving essentially all religions as stupid and pointless. Lastly, he hated democracy so much that he also included the Finnish parliament in his list of targets. He also stated that he is going to shoot alcoholics or a mall, but his final decision was his school, as it is easily publicized. He had an obsession with guns and revolutionary history, and held extremist views aligned with both the far left and the far-right. He reportedly had admiration for Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Seung Hui Cho, Jeffrey Dahmer, and Ted Kaczynski. The Shooting Pekka Eric Auvinen entered Jokela High School on November 7th, 2007 at 11:40 am. armed with a SIG Mosquito .22 calibre semi automatic pistol. After having missed his first scheduled class, Auvinen began the deadly massacre on the first floor in the school's main hallway. At approximately 11:42 in the same hallway, Auvinen encountered and killed a student before moving on to the lavatories and shooting another two students. Having heard the gunshots, the school nurse contacted emergency services. Unfortunately, her actions did not go unnoticed and she was chased and murdered by the perpetrator soon after another student was killed outside of the lavatories. Another student was also fatally shot during this altercation. After being informed of the shooting by another teacher, head teacher Helena Kalmi instructed Jokela students via PA system to barricade and stay put inside of classrooms. Auvinen reacted to this by firing sporadically a total of 53 times whilst shouting. During this time, the shooter encountered the mother of a student attending the high school but ultimately spared her. Afterwards, Pekka Eric Auvinen attempted to invade a classroom but was unable to and instead shot his weapon three times underneath the door, hitting a student in the toe. Auvinen continued his rampage by trekking to the second floor of the school, where he encountered two students sitting together on a bench. One of the students was fatally shot whilst the other escaped unscathed. Auvinen briefly ceased fire and instead began pouring two-stroke engine fuel on the walls and floors of the corridor. Luckily, he was unsuccessful with his intentions of igniting said fuel. After this failed attempt, Auvinen returned to the first floor of the school where he had began his rampage and made his way to the canteen. Precautions were made, however, and the sliding glass doors that served as an entrance to the canteen were locked. Auvinen shot through the glass after demanding to be let in and receiving no response. By this time, everyone hidden inside had safely escaped to the other side of the canteen and were able to hide in rooms behind the kitchen. Everyone who previously resided in the canteen survived the shooting entirely unscathed. Meanwhile, Helena Kalmi left the interior of the school alongside the high school's education welfare officer. While talking on the phone and waiting outside of the building, Kalmi encountered a cursing Auvinen, who had also emerged from the building. After attempting to persuade the gunman to surrender, Kalmi was shot by Auvinen a total of seven times, fatally wounding her. During this time, the education officer who had previously accompanied Kalmi guided rescue vehicles who were arriving at the school. After his encounter with Helena, Auvinen reentered the school through the first floor and ventured around the vicinity, knocking at classroom doors before successfully entering a comprehensive-school classroom that was occupied at the time. Luckily, everyone inside of the classroom was spared as Auvinen had apparently only entered the classroom to bark orders at the students, instructing them to vandalize and demolish school property. During this time, first responding police officers and paramedics who had arrived at the school converged together at the area of the inner court. Auvinen spotted them from inside of the school and attempted to shoot at them through the window but his bullets failed to puncture the glass. At 12:04, he trekked to the school's main entrance where he encountered an unspecified number of police officers. Similarly to Kalmi, the officers tried to converse with Auvinen but were fired at a total of two times by the gunman. None one was injured during this encounter. The massacre officially came to a close when Pekka Eric Auvinen turned his semi automatic pistol on himself in the bathroom near the canteen. Auvinen was transported to Helsinki University Central Hospital where he was declared dead at 22:15 after having succumbed to the self-inflicted gunshot wound. Pre-massacre 6 months before the massacre, The Amazing Atheist posted a video regarding kids who admired Columbine killers are dangerous and his list of names included Auvinen's YouTube username. After the massacre, the amazing atheist TJ again posted another video about his vindication regarding his prediction that people who admired Columbine are potential killers. Post-massacre Less than a year later, Auvinen's online friend, Matti Saari, whom he had also played Battlefield with, committed another school shooting, this time in Kauhajoki. He also bought his gun from the same shop where Auvinen bought his SIG Sauer Mosquito. The total war against humanity manifesto Hate, I'm so full of it and I love it. That is one thing I really love. Some time ago, I used to believe in humanity and I wanted to live a long and happy life but then I woke up. I started to think deeper and realized things. But it was not easy to become existential knowing as much as I know has made me unhappy, frustrated and angry. I just can’t be happy in the society or the reality I live. Due to long process of existential thinking, observing the society I live and some other things happened in my life… I have come to the point where I feel nothing but hate against humanity and human race. Life is just a meaningless coincidence result of long process of evolution and many several factors, causes and effects. However, life is also something that an individual wants and determines it to be. And I’m the dictator and god of my own life. And me, I have chosen my way. I am prepared to fight and die for my cause. I as a natural selector, will eliminate all who I see unfit, disgraces of human race and failures of natural selection. You might ask yourselves, why did I do this and what do I want. Well, most of you are too arrogant and closed-minded to understand You will proprably say me that I am insane, crazy, psychopath, criminal or crap like that. No, the truth is that I am just an animal, a human, an individual, a dissident. I have had enough. I don’t want to be part of this fucked up society. Like some other wise people have said in the past, human race is not worth fighting for or saving only worth killing. But When my enemies will run and hide in fear when mentioning my name When the gangsters of the corrupted governments have been shot in the streets When the rule of idioracy and the democratic system has been replaced with justice When intelligent people are finally free and rule the society instead of the idiocratic rule of majority In that great day of deliverance, you will know what I want. Long live the revolution revolution against the system, which enslaves not only the majority of weak minded masses but also the small minority of strong minded and intelligent individuals! If we want to live in a different world, we must act. We must rise against the enslaving, corrupted and totalitarian regimes and overthrow the tyrants, gangsters and the rule of idiocracy. I can’t alone change much but hopefully my actions will inspire all the intelligent people of the world and start some sort of revolution against the current systems. The system discriminating naturality and justice, is my enemy. The people living in the world of delusion and supporting this system are my enemies. I am ready to die for a cause I know is right, just and true even if I would lose or the battle would be only remembered as evil I will rather fight and die than live a long and unhappy life. And remember that this is my war, my ideas and my plans. Don’t blame anyone else for my actions than myself. Don’t blame my parents or my friends. I told nobody about my plans and I always kept them inside my mind only. Don’t blame the movies I see, the music I hear, the games I play or the books I read. No, they had nothing to do with this. This is my war: one man war against humanity, governments and weak-minded masses of the world! No mercy for the scum of the earth! HUMANITY IS OVERRATED! It’s time to put NATURAL SELECTION AND SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST back on tracks! Humanity is Overrated Justice renders to everyone his due. Pekka Eric Auvinen (aka Natural-Selector-89, Natural Selector, Sturmgeist-89 and Sturmgeist). I also use pseydonym Eric von Auffoin internationally. Media I Knew This Would Happen|Theamazingatheist ranting about the massacre Category:Social Darwinist Category:Arsonist Category:Suicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Tragic Category:Homicidal Category:Anti-Religious Category:Misanthropes Category:Mastermind Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Destroyer Category:Anarchist Category:Extremists Category:Anti - Villain Category:School Shooters Category:Modern Villains Category:Eco Terrorists Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:List Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Shooters Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Mass Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Barbarians Category:Terrorists Category:Control Freaks Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Vigilante Category:Young villains Category:European Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Islamophobes Category:Copycats Category:Anti-Christian